


Oh, Our Love Is Like The Flowers

by theskiesaregreen



Series: The "I'm-Shook™-From-A-New-Episode-So-I-Need-To-Write" Collection [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Birthday Party, Clubbing, Eventual Smut, Flower son Yuuri, Hot tattoo man Viktor, M/M, Mila and Sala are my BABES, My beautiful son phichit im sorry, Tattoos, Wingwoman Minako makes another appearance, celestino's mom is here and she's an italian angel gr8, nightmares of foreshadowing, really everyone's trying to get them together though these boys, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskiesaregreen/pseuds/theskiesaregreen
Summary: "Each Wednesday he changes the flower set up outside, and we've been greeting each other from afar for months, since I started working here. First time I waved at him, I swear from all the way back here, I could see him turn red as a tomato, and then he ran inside.""Compelling story," Minako chided. "You ever going to talk to him? Ask him out maybe?"Viktor started up the needle. "Yeah, sometime. I've definitely though about it."





	1. Coral Carnations and Purple Heather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's recently come to my attention Minako might be like 50? I thought from the beginning she was maybe something like Viktor's age, she has too much energy to be old like that... The only evidence I've seen that points to her being 50 is that Yuuri's mom called her senpai, but that could just be out of respect right? So if she's actually 50 then whoops , but know that she certainly isn't that old in this fic

Most people look forward to Friday and Saturday, the days when they don't have work and they can usually just sit back. But very week, Yuuri would look forward to Wednesday. That was the day that he'd get to switch out the flowers in front of the shop. That was also the day that he'd wave at the young man in the shop across the street, and he'd wave back. And then his partner and boss would badger him as to why he never goes over there to talk to him.

Yuuri would always come up with some excuse-- "too hot," "it's going to rain soon," "he's probably not there anymore," and "but I have more work to do" were the most common. Truth be told, he didn't know why he hadn't really talked to him. He was mostly afraid of actually speaking to him, "what if he hates me?" and that sort of thing. He preferred to keep their interactions to quiet smiles and waves from afar.

\---

 

"Vitya, the Sakura Square boy is out again!" Georgi called out from the main room. He turned back to the client, holding up a piece of paper with a pen drawing. "How's this look? You know I'm better with more simple, tribal tattoos and things, but... Viktor! You're going to miss him!" He yelled back again.

Viktor comically slid out of the break room and almost ran to the front window. He caught the florist's eye and waved with a grin on his face. He was hanging up beautiful blooms of purple and pink, and changing the short shrubs for pots of yellow and orange mums, it looked like. 

"What's that all about?" Muttered the client.

"Oh, Minako!" He patted her shoulder. "Nice to see you back, what's that there?" He asked Georgi, pointing at the paper.

"It's supposed to be a butterfly, but realism isn't my forte. Where's that Mila, she's better at this--"

"She's got a fever apparently, so she decided not to come in. I can take over. That okay?" Viktor suggested.

"Sure, I don't want my leg to have a deformed mess on it, tattoos are forever right?" Minako said.

"That saying didn't stop you from getting that horrible thing on your butt--"

"We don't talk about the bear." Minako ordered. Viktor put up his hands in mock surrender. 

"I like what Georgi drew up here, but I was thinking of adding this, and changing that," he showed her the spots in the paper, "what do you think?" He had turned the fine scribble of a butterfly into a work of odd charm.

"Nice." She nodded. Viktor equipped his gloves and began setting up. "So, what's that with the florist boy across the street? You got a crush?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Or are you an actual literal stalker? Because it sounds like stalking." She said skeptically.

"Each Wednesday he changes the flower set up outside, and we've been greeting each other from afar for months, since I started working here. First time I waved at him, I swear, from all the way back here, I could see him turn red as a tomato, and then he ran inside."

"Compelling story," Minako chided. "You ever going to talk to him?"

Viktor started up the needle. "Yeah, sometime. I've definitely though about it."

"God, take initiative! When we get done here, I'm dragging you over there so that you can sweep him up off his feet and kiss him till you run out of breath."

\----

 

Yuuri was currently in the bathroom, mentally screaming. The man who worked at Eros Tattoo was here, the man from the tattoo place across the street, the man who's arms were rather lean and covered in beautiful ink, the man with an earring--no, two earrings, the man who was so handsome Yuuri could not process it. Fuck, he was amazing. And he was in the shop talking to Nishigori and Minako.

Yuuri was in the bathroom reviewing his options. He could run out back and pretend like this never happened so that he could go back to kindly waving and not having to talk and mess everything up. He could go out there and have a 60/40 chance of messing everything up, but there was also a 70/30 chance the tattoo artist would find that endearing and laugh kindly because that's probably how this guy was, I mean just look at that face. Yuuri's third choice was to run out of the bathroom and kiss him hard on the mouth to declare his love. Though that hardly seemed polite. His phone chimed suddenly, making him jump.

 

N!$h!g0r! T4k£$h!:  
Yuuri please.

Me:  
If the most beautiful person in the world walked into your house, looking for you in specific, wouldn't you be a bit cautious of your next move

N!$h!g0r! T4k£$h!:  
I'm married Yuuri that happens each day.

Me:  
You get my point though

N!$h!g0r! T4k£$h!:  
Minako is going to flip her fucking shit boy get out here.

 

Yuuri groaned out loud.

 

N!$h!g0r! T4k£$h!:  
I can hear you get, out here.

 

Yuuri opened the door a crack.

"Ah, it's you!" The man from across the street exclaimed. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Viktor." His face was pale, you could easily see the pink blush creeping up his cheeks. His eyes, beautifully blue. His arms were covered in ink, the art on his right arm seemed to go straight up to his neck. Winding vines, birds, and circles of repeating patterns reminiscent of henna designs were common about his arms. He could see a large piece stating on his left arm, but it seemed to continue to his back. He could see reds and blues and whites, continuing into a snowy scene worthy of a museum on his forearm. Also his ears were pierced, a small black ball in each earlobe.

Yuuri shuffled over to him and shook it. "Yuuri Katsuki." He tried not to stare too long at the beautiful inkwork.

"Oh, you like them?" Viktor grinned. God, he could outshine the sun. "I did most my arms myself, my friend Georgi and a co-worker Mila did some others, like my back and a bit of my legs."

"They're beautiful." Yuuri muttered. "I don't know of I'd be able to get one, so forget about that many."

Viktor laughed. "You get used to it about after the fifth one."

 

Fuck, this was awkward.

 

"Well!" Minako exclaimed suddenly, making the both of them. "Nice um... Nice meeting you, wasn't it, Viktor?" She tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"It was! Let's--" his mouth seemed to form words but no sound came out-- "I'll see you. Soon, hopefully." He stated. And Minako dragged him back across the street.

Yuuri whipped around to face Nishigori the moment they left. "What the hell was that?! I froze up, I kept staring at him, god, his arms! Everything was so amazing! How can a person just do that?"

Nishigori patted his back, trying to be soothing. "It's fine, did you see his face?"

"I did, then I saw his arms and his hair and ears, and--"

"His expression, dumbass. Love at first sight. His eyes were like actual cartoon hearts."

Yuuri groaned. "Psh, love at first sight, that's not even a real thing, it's just mere infatuation!" He froze. "Infatuation. Oh my god he likes me, he actually likes me."

Nishigori laughed. "That's what I felt like when Yuuko first asked me out. It felt like I couldn't speak, and when I could my voice cracked. Thank God you're past all that, amirite?"

\----

 

Minako slammed the door behind her and crossed her arms with a stern expression. "What the hell was that?"

"I-- well, I--" Viktor stammered.

"You were supposed to ask him on a date, or at least ask to hang out sometime! I've cried through enough rom-coms alone to know how this works, Viktor."

"You didn't even ask him to hang out in the least?" Georgi asked.

"It's not like I've had many relationships!" Viktor protested.

"What about--"

"One-night-stands don't count, Georgi. There's hardly ever any relationship there."

Minako huffed. "Viktor, you are crushing like a school girl, and so is he, you're both super fucking gay for each other. If you don't do something, it's going to eat at your soul. I know." She checked her phone. "Shit, I'm late, the dance moms are going to be angry at me. For being late, and 'a bad example' with my tattoos and whatever. Time to teach some pre-teens how to spin around." She gave a salute before exiting the studio.

"Good luck!" Viktor shouted. "Be sure to go clubbing so you can advertise for us!"

"Should clubbing be encouraged?" Georgi pondered.

"Depends who you're talking to. If it's you, then yes. I should call her back, she can be your wingman too, you need to find a girl soon. You're still way too bitter over Anya."

\-----

 

Throughout the course of the week, Yuuri found himself glancing out the front window over across the street. And almost each time, he met Viktor's face. Then he's quickly look away like some student. Viktor swore to Mila that he could see him blush from all the way over there.

"I'm gonna do it." Yuuri said to Nishigori the next Wednesday morning.

"You're gonna ask him out?"

"Just staring out at each other like this, it's pathetic. I'm going to move this along. I'm going to do it."

"Nice to see you talking charge. Literally everyone has been behind this from the start."

Yuuri 's face lit up with a thought, and began searching about the shop, picking out flowers. White, pink, and purple flowers were gathered, even some regular green grass was added. And he began to do what part of his job description required of him. He held up the bundle of blossoms, wrapped together in clear cellophane. "Ok, I've gathered what I remember about flower symbolism, and here-- coral roses and purple heather," He held out a bouquet, "and some plain grass and daisies to frame it in."

"You seem to have put some thought into it." Nishigori smiled. "I personally think you should just throw a bunch of lime blossoms and coriander flowers at his face." Yuuri's face grew a bit pink. "But that's alright, as long as you've paid for it all, can't have you basically stealing." Yuuri nodded.

And he ran straight across the street, almost forgetting to look both ways (safety kids), and right into the parlor. He took in the place-- linolium floor, a few benches and seats were placed about, with accompanying trays of metal things. Drawing were pinned on the walls, pictures of beautiful flowers and other plant designs, tribal things, animals, people. Each one was signed, showing off the artist's style.

"Welcome to Eros Ink, what are-- Yuuri!" Viktor practically jumped up from his chair behind the counter.

"For you!" He thrusted the bouquet in his face.

Viktor didn't know what to say, this was all super sudden. The cute florist who he had only just actually met last week had burst into the shop, huffing and puffing in front of him, he must have sprinted over. He took the bouquet. "These are beautiful... Wonderfully arranged, Yuuri, for me?" He confirmed. Yuuri nodded, his cheeks beginning to turn red.

"T-they have meanings, the flowers. See, the purple heather stands for beauty and admiration, and th-the coral roses... They stand for desire... And passion..." His voice got quieter with embarrassment at each sentence.

"That's so thoughtful of you!" Viktor praised. "I think I've got an old vase somewhere, probably in the break room. You can come with me, if you want, I'll show you about." He smiled.

The break room was situated in the back, and was so small that the only pieces of furniture were a love-seat couch, a coffee table, a mini-fridge, a microwave on top of the mini-fridge, and a small television nestled in a ceiling corner with cords connecting to a Wii console. Cozy was the perfect word to describe it, and a bit cramped, but just a bit. A boy with blond hair was sprawled on the couch, a dead expression on his face an a Wii remote in his hands. His face turned into something like a confused grimace when the two entered the room.

"Yurio- ha, look at that, two Yuri's--" Viktor chuckled-- "do you remember if we have a vase or anything in here? I thought there might be one on the coffee table, but apparently not." Viktor had his hands on his hips, glancing about the room.

"Nyet. It's probably on the front counter, you just didn't look." The boy dead-panned, not taking his eyes off the tv. "Who's this 'other Yuri'?"

"I work at the florists." He held up the bouquet with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh, you're that boy he's been oogling for the past few months. They won't shut up about this terrible fucking rom com of a story." He cried out-- a blue shell had knocked him into 5th place.

"Language, Yurio. " Viktor waved, with that same, never fading smile. "He's friends with Mila, another employee here. He likes to hang out after school, sometimes he watches us tattoo people, he says it's what he'd like to do when he's older." He said underneath the counter. "Ah, he was right, here it is."

Viktor brought it into the bathroom to fill it up, and Yuuri place the flowers in the container. And they just kind of stood there, waiting for the other to say something.

 

"So, the reason I came here, with flowers-- can-can I take you on a date?"

The question hung in the air for a moment.

"A date?" Viktor's stomach was filled with butterflies. He was so thankful Yuuri asked first, Viktor probably would have never been able. _What bravery_ , he thought. "Of course. Of course Yuuri, I'll most definitely go on a date with you, yes."

Yuuri felt like his heart was going to fly out of his chest. He said yes, he genuinely wanted to spend time with him, he wanted to go on a date with him. This felt like a dream, it didn't seem like a real thing-- a man, this hot, with pierced ears and tattoos running up and down his arms, and presumably his back and legs too, wanted to go out with small, nerdy Yuuri. "O-okay then. Great. Great, very great, in fact, superbly great."

"Anywhere in mind?"

"We could... We could go for dinner. There's that place with the wood-fired pizza? Is that okay?"

"Love it. I can meet you there, say... 7?

"That works!" 

 

N!$h!g0r! T4k£$h!:  
How's it going?

Me:  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Viscaria and Mayflowers

Yuuri hadn't been there alone for long --maybe six, seven minutes-- but when you're alone with really no one to talk to, it seems like forever. It wasn't too busy, it was a Wednesday night after all. The restaurant, _Bistro Crispino_ was a semi-formal place, the typical garb was a dress shirt and slacks, more people had ties than not. And so that's how Yuuri was dressed as well, a simple button-up and a pair of dark grey pants. He hadn't done much to his hair, he had cleaned his glasses. For the past two minutes he had been picking off the petals off of a flower he plucked from the vase of blue and white on the table. 

Now Viktor, when he walked in, Yuuri was sure that he wasn't human. He was inhumanly handsome. A white short-sleeved Oxford, black bow tie, a pair of black, rather snug pants. The black of the outfit accentuated his pale skin and sliver hair, making him look like a ghost.

"Did I over-dress?" Viktor sat down across from him. "I've never been here, I didn't know-"

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed. "You look perfect." He could see in his breast pocket, there was a bloom of purple heather and a pink carnation, and he felt his heart jump.

"You are not alone anymore!" Said the waiter from behind Yuuri, startling him. "Would you like to order? A refill for your water?" He gestured to Yuuri's half-filled glass.

"Long Island iced tea, if you please." Viktor smiled at the waiter. "How do you feel about a Margarita pizza, the one with basil and mozzarella slices?

"T-that's fine, sure." He nodded. The waiter clicked his pen and strode to the kitchens. "So, h-how are you?" He said, attempting small talk.

"Very fine."

"Me too."

 

And they sat silent, with the clinking of forks and chatter in the background.

 

"I can't keep doing this the whole night."

"Me neither. Small talk is not very interesting. How about we talk about... How'd you get to Sakura Square? You seem to have been there longer than I've been at the studio. Are you part time? Waiting for something else to come along?"

Yuuri thought about the question. "Well... Hm. I don't usually think about the future, I like where I am. We're popular with engaged couples, we get paid nicely when we do arrangements and such. We're really the only florists in the town, so we get all the customers there are. I've never really thought about leaving."

Viktor smiled. "If you like where you're at, why bother leaving. I suppose that applies to me too. Ask me a question now, we'll keep this going."

"Do all your tattoos have meanings? Or are some of them just there because they're beautiful?"

"Well, they started out meaningful." He pointed to a stylized cartoon dog on his left forearm. "See, that's my dog, Makkachin. And see those towers behind it? That's St. Basil's Cathedral, in Moscow. You can kind of see the flag starting on my upper arm here going to my back." He ran his finger up his shirt to show the outline of it.

"What about the right arm?"

"Oh," a smile spread on his face, "that's like, the community arm. The vines and flowers and things like that are all George's, that's his thing-- aesthetic-y looking stuff, abstract. There's a moon on my shoulder-- you can kind of see it, here-- Mila made that one, she's better with realistic things. She did the flag too."

"That's amazing." Yuuri sighed.

"When we were talking at the shop, you had mentioned you had thoughts about getting a tattoo... If you'd let me, I could--"

"Oh no! I-- you don't have to, I mean--" Yuuri sputtered out. "It would hurt too much, I couldn't..."

"The places that hurt the least are the upper arm, your thigh, and your butt cheek, it's like getting a few shots." Viktor said. "But if you don't want to, I guess I could understand. If you did though, what would you get?"

Yuuri thought for a moment. "I guess... A flower, of some sort. One with meaning, one that might represent me. I think I'd get it on my... Ankle, maybe, or my forearm. And thing is, is that those are places that hurt more. But I think that's where it would fit most."

Viktor made a curt nod. "A fine idea, I think."

The waiter appeared abruptly aside them with a pitcher of water in one hand and Viktor's drink in the other. "Sorry that took a bit. Your order will be here soon." He sat down their drinks.

"Do you not drink?" Viktor took a sip of his iced tea.

"Sometimes, wine of it's all formal. I don't like beer or other things like that, sake's fine I guess. I don't get that too much though."

"Sake?"

"It's a Japanese rice wine, you drink it sort of like a shot, but not really." Yuuri explained. "It's not too common outside of Japan itself and themed restaurants..."

"Sounds interesting! I should like to try it some time, maybe we can go to a bar after this, perhaps."

"Maybe. Going drinking on a Wednesday... Not a very popular"

Viktor was about to say something, but then his phone interrupted him. He gave a sheepish smile.

"Go ahead." Yuuri smiled back.

 

Milastrone:  
How's it going loverboy

Me:  
Um it was going well then you interrupted us

Milastrone:  
Oh are you guys fuckin

Me:  
What the fuck no this is a first date who does that

Milastrone:  
Definitely not me shit up

\-- _Viktor ,':^)_ changed the name of the chat to "shit up"--

Me:  
#judging

Me:  
Right ok bye

Milastrone:  
binch

 

"Sorry about that, it was just Mila..." Viktor muttered. "Is that the pizza already?" He gestured to the waiter coming their way.

"Enjoy." the waiter made a sligth bow and set the pan in the table.

"Thank you, looks delicious." Yuuri said politely. He turned to Viktor. "Honestly the most beautiful pizza I've ever seen."

Viktor chuckled lightly. "Same. But now we have to destroy it."

"Aren't you funny." Yuuri chided, slipping himself a slice.

 

They continued like this, eating and laughing and exchanging banter. Yuuri had learned a bit of Viktor's past, how he came to meet Georgi, what life at the studio was like. Viktor learned a bit of Yuuri's past, how he came to know Minako, what life at the flower shop was like. They laughed, whispered, and remembered together. And it was nice.

 

"You know, in hindsight, maybe I should have asked you on Friday." Yuuri said. "We've both got work tomorrow, if I remember. It's a Thursday then, after all."

"Well we'll just have to go somewhere again on Friday then." Viktor laughed.

"Really?"

"Sure! Why not, have you got plans already?" He took a sip of his second glass.

"Well, no... I just didn't know how much-- if you really--"

Viktor smiled kindly. "Yuuri, I want nothing more than to continue this. You are an absolutely lovely person, probably the nicest person I know."

Yuuri's could feel his cheeks reddening. "God, Viktor... You're a very nice man as well! I don't know what to say to that really..."

"You don't have to say anything, it was a compliment." Viktor chuckled. "Now it's getting a bit late, like you said, it's a Wednesday." He waved to the waiter for the check.

"I can pay for it, here--" and Yuuri reached for it. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. His arm hit Viktor's drink, spilling it on the table and Viktor's shirt. "I-I'm so sorry-- here!" Yuuri practically threw napkins at him.

Viktor's annoyed expression turned into one of sympathy. "Oh no, it's fine, it's fine! It's not like I only have one shirt, now." He chuckled. "I've got an extra in my ride."

"You drove?" Yuuri asked. "Do you think-- I took the bus here, could you maybe drive me home? If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course! I don't see why not." Viktor smiled. "Come, let's pay and then we'll leave." He threw down a tip and stood up. He held out his hand for Yuuri and brought him up.

 

Now Yuuri didn't think Viktor could get anymore attractive. But he had a freaking motorcycle, a beautiful bright blue one, so it seemed Yuuri needed to open up his mind a bit more. He didn't even think about the fact that Viktor had to take off his shirt in order to change shirts.

"Don't be staring now," Viktor said with a smirk. He opened up the seat to reveal a small space for things, and took out a spare shirt.

"I'm just trying to see the tattoos discussed earlier that weren't readily available." Yuuri replied. "Though it's kind of hard to tell in the dark."

"Perhaps sometime in the future you'll be able to see them _all_ in full light. Or dim light, depending on the mood, which ever you prefer." Viktor flirted. "Did you know you're the most adorable thing when you're flustered, when your eyes grow wide and your face turns all pink?" He mused.

"Oh shut up, you do most the same thing."

Viktor unfastened his helmet from the bike. "Here, I'll just go without. You'll have to tell me directions on the way. " He handed Yuuri the helmet and climbed on. "Sit right there-- you'll have to hold on pretty tight, don't want you flying away." Viktor joked. Yuuri got on behind him and slinked his arms around Viktor's waist, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm ready, let's go. You know North 2nd street? Well head there, then I'll tell you what turns to make."

Viktor revved the engine a few times, like in movies, before speeding off into the road. Yuuri's arms held tight, he could hear Viktor's laugh above the noise. Smooth, fast loud, the wind whipping in their ears (somewhat muffled by Yuuri's helmet). He had to keep himself from whooping out a few times.

"Ok, turn here!" Yuuri yelled at an intersection. Viktor slowed down as, they were nearing the destination. "My building is a bit down this way... There, with the pots on the balcony, see?"

"This was great, Yuuri, tonight. Did we decide going somewhere on Friday?" He kicked at the kickstand.

"What? Oh," Yuuri lifted the helmet off his head and handed it back, "I think that'd be fine, I never really have much going on, I've just got to check in on my neighbor's cat, she's really old see-- the neighbor, not the cat-- sometimes she forgets, or she needs help, or sometimes she's sad-- and I think I forgot to tonight as well, shit!"

"You had better go then, sorry for keeping you out."

"Oh no! You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault, you're the one I'd like to forget about things with the most--I mean-- god, that didn't make much sense..."

"I understand." Viktor said, you could hear the smile in his voice. "Well, don't let me keep you, I'll be going--"

"Wait!"

Yuuri couldn't really explain why he had shouted that. He just felt like it wasn't over. It couldn't be over just yet, there had to be _something_ more. He couldn't leave just yet.

"Hm?" They were just kind of staring at each other, waiting for the other to move, like a standoff. They were almost leaning in towards each other, they could see it in their eyes.

 

And so closed his eyes and kissed him sweetly on the lips. They held it for maybe 5 seconds, almost unsure of what to do. Should he press forward, and deepen it?Maybe put his hands somewhere, his hair, neck, back? Was it to early to hold his ass? But before he could decide anything, Viktor broke it by taking a step back. Yuuri could see his face was red like a tomato, a stark contrast from his usual pale skin. Viktor stood there for a moment, blue eyes wide open. He had always been one to surprise people, he prided himself on it almost. But so far, Yuuri was proving himself to be somewhat unpredictable, and he liked that. 

Just before he mounted his motorcycle once again, he kissed Yuuri again, this time catching _him_ off guard. "See you tomorrow, then." He said, and he sped off on the way to his own home. 

 

Yuuri ran up the stair and knocked on the door next to his own. It felt like his heart was racing, god, he wished he could kiss him more. "Mr. Katsuki, that you?" Rang out an old voice. "I can't come to the door right now, I'm sorry. I've started a soup, come in."

"Yes, Ms. Cialdini. I'm sorry I couldn't come in today, I had a date." He walked in to the small apartment. The beautiful smell of soup simmering on the stove hit him, chopped onions and meat.

"It's all fine dear, my son stopped by while I was sleeping. It was nice seeing him, you know, the one who's a coach?" She tossed a few leaves of basil into the pot. "Hand me the acini di pepe, will you?"

Yuuri handed her the bag of pasta. "Yeah, he's the personal trainer of my friend, actually I think. Hey, why are you making soup at 9:00 at night?"

She didn't answer him. "So, who was the man who dropped you off here? Hopefully someone you knew?"

"Y-yeah, he was my date, actually..."

Ms. Cialdini turned her head. " _He?_ Oh Yuuri, I'm so happy for you. You asked me why I'm making soup this late?" She looked him in the eye. "Because no man can resist my mama's _Minestra Maritata_.

Yuuri was confused. "You want him to come here? Now?"

She cleaned off her spoon and hit I'm on the arm. "That's a dumb idea. No, you will bring him the soup, and he will love you. Here, take a container, you'll give it to him tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ms. Cialdini."

"I'll make this soup for when you get married too, there's a reason you call it 'Italian Wedding'."


	3. Delphinium and Celandine

Mila popped open the Tupperware lid, and wrinkled her nose. She closed the door of the fridge with a kick, and grabbed a plastic fork from the cupboard in a swift motion, as if she were dancing, and presented it in front of Yurio.

"What's this?" He asked, obviously displeased. It seemed to be a congealed brown glop on top of some type of pasta. It didn't smell too good.

"My dinner from yesterday, it's stroganoff, not poison. You said you were hungry, it's either that or Georgi's lunch, and I'm assuming he'd like to eat today."

Yuri poked at the stroganoff."I think I've got a bit of change, I'll just stop by a corner store." He muttered.

"Suit yourself." Mila plucked the fork out of his hands and started eating. She ate in an especially obnoxious way just to annoy him. He rolled his eyes and took out his phone to scroll through some social media site, trying his best to ignore her. She took the hint and brought out her phone as well, chewing quietly now.

 

Yuuchan:  
Boy where are you

Viktor ,':^):  
I'm coming in literally right now

Yuuchan:  
Mmmmmmmmmhhhhmmmm

 

And just then, she heard the subtle creak of the door opening, and footsteps. A moment later he was standing in the break room doorway.

"Yuri, why are you here?" Viktor asked. Yurio frowned at him. "Sorry, that sounded rude, I mean, shouldn't you be in school right now? It's noon. Don't tell me you're skipping..."

"You sound like my dad or something..." Yuri muttered. "I'm not skipping, I'm sick." He coughed once for emphasis.

"Then why aren't you at home?"

"Because I like here more than home? I don't fucking know, I guess I'd rather be with people than alone for the day."

"Mila?" Viktor turned around to face her.

"He just said that he was sick and that he was lonely and didn't know how to cook anything. Viktor, you don't need to worry." She took a bite of her lunch. "So, why are you late, hm?"

"O-oh... I was talking with Yuuri."

She smiled. "Just... Talking?"

"Well, we kissed once... Twice. And he gave me this." He held a black thermos. "It's warm, I think he said it was soup, yeah."

"He made you lunch? Marry that boy, right now."

Viktor laughed. "He said it was his neighbor who made it, not himself." He opened the thermos, small tendrils of steam rose out. Mila handed him a spoon. "I think I've had this before, somewhere." He said, after tasting it. "Italian Wedding, that's it."

Yuri groaned. "Can you stop mushing over your boyfriend, at least while I'm in the same room?"

"Fine, we'll go. Get some sleep, Yuratchka." Mila said before leaving for the main room. "Alright," she sat down, "now that he's not here, give me the details. Where'd you go for dinner? Did he pay? How was it? Did he take you home? Did he stay there? Don't tell me... Did you guys fuck even though you said you wouldn't?"

"Calm down!" Viktor exclaimed. He could feel his cheeks starting to warm. "It was a classic date, a lot of getting to know each other, flirting and stuff.. I took him home--"

"On your motorcycle? I bet that was a turn on."

"I took him home, and... And he kissed me. And then I kissed him. And then I left."

Mila face-palmed. "When was the last time you guys had any relationship? You two sound like teenagers."

"I... Hm. I think I had that guy maybe two months ago that took me out for dinner once... I hardly remember it, he was boring. And there was that man from when I went clubbing with Minako last month, but he hardly counts, that was literally just a one night stand. I guess these don't count as actual full relationships..."

"Did you ask him? About past lovers?"

Viktor thought for a moment. "I think it had come up... I think it was a guy who he was with last, they might still be friends, I don't remember him sounding spiteful."

"Hmm. So he must still has feelings." She deduced. Viktor's face turned downcast. "Or it was just a really clean break! That's not it, it can't be, he's totally in love with you."

"Yeah... you're right, you're right... But what if--"

"Nevermind what I said, don't even think about the possibility. It's not possible."

He sat down to eat his soup. "Oh Mila... It's only been one date... Is it really possible to be actually totally _in love_ yet?" She didn't answer, she looked deep in thought. "Man, this is really good soup..." he mumbled.

"You said you were going to take him out tomorrow? Well, show him more _you_. And I don't mean like _that_ , I know what you're thinking I mean. I mean show him what you like to do on a Friday night, when you can stay up as late as you want, when there's no limit."

"Really?"

She grinned. "Yeah. If you want, Sara and I can come along, it'll be a double date, we can give you pointers."

"So what should we do then? Dancing? Not full-out clubbing, like low-key clubbing. Dancing."

Mila laughed. " _Low-key clubbing_ , hm? Is that even a thing? I think we'd be up to that, I'm sure he'd like it too. He doesn't seem the type to get out much, this will probably be good. And if he absolutely hates it, just take him home and stick with him, make some tea or something."

"Alright then, a win-win situation, I guess? A plan for either way, got it..."

\---

 

And so the day came and went, and Friday arrived. The day was nearing 5:30, and Yuuri was sitting at the counter resting his chin on his hand.

"Yuuri, you've gone to a nightclub before, right?" Takeshi asked him with a grunt. He was hauling out bags of mulch to the greenhouse section.

"I've been to a bar where there was dancing, it's like the same thing. It wasn't called a club, necessarily." He answered. "Now that I think about it, I did go to that really popular place, I can't think of the name, it was a while ago...

"Oh, that must have been with... What was his name, something odd, wasn't it?"

Yuuri made a small laugh. "Maybe to you..." His weak smile slowly turned into a nostalgic, almost forlorn look. "I'm going to have fun tonight, I'm going to be with Viktor, I'll get to see Mila, and her girlfriend, and we're going to dance and drink." He stated.

"That's a fine plan there. So when are you going? Not that I don't value _all the help you're giving me_..." He made a stern face. Yuuri scrambled to help him lift up the bags.

"He's going to pick me up, he said he had a few things to get... Did I mention he drives a motorcycle? He has a freaking motorcycle. Oh my god... Wait crap what do I wear? Do I dress smart? Normal? Really flirty?"

Takeshi laughed, leaning on the pile of bags. "You're fine as you are, no one cares. Maybe wear some tighter jeans or something if you want to be flirty, I don't know."

"What time is it-- it's almost half-past, I've got to catch the bus-- I promise I'll help you more tomorrow-- Monday, I mean, or tomorrow, if you need, I'm probably free, I'm usually free..." He grabbed his jacket a rushed out the greenhouse door. "See you!"

"Good luck!"

\-----

 

Viktor drove past the apartment twice before he remembered which one it was-- of course it was the one who's balcony was covered with pots of yellow, and varying purple flowers. He revved the engine slightly, enough to signal his arrival. Sure enough, a minute later, Yuuri came rushing out the apartment door, stuffing his phone and money in his pocket. He stood there, at the side of the motorcycle for a moment, in the same spot he was in Wednesday night when they kissed, their first kiss.

"Are you going to get on?" Viktor asked, startling him from his thoughts.

Yuuri clambered on, slipping his hands around Viktor's waist; he could feel him suck in his stomach a little... Ticklish perhaps? He smiled to himself, pocketing the information. "Yeah, let's go. By the time we get there, it should be around 7:50, I should think. The place isn't too far from here, I've gone there once or twice."

Viktor nodded, and they sped off to the main streets, past the apartments, past the closing shops and open bars, past the people walking about the city sidewalks. "It's getting darker soon, see? There's a few stars, it's neat you can see them this deep in town." Viktor mused at a stoplight. "If you're cold, you can have my jacket, I noticed you didn't bring one..."

"I'm fine! It's only the beginning of fall, it's not that bad." Yuuri said, but was quickly drowned out by the engine when the light turned green. Around 7:50 as Yuuri had thought, they arrived.

"Hold on, hold on..." Yuuri muttered just as they were about to enter the building. He pointed at Viktor's pants with a quirky smile. "What are those?"

Viktor made a dramatic pose. "Leather. You like? It goes with the aesthetic of my jacket and bike nicely." Yuuri's shoulders shook in a silent laugh. _He's the cutest thing on the damn planet, I swear._ Viktor thought.

"They definitely enunciate your... Your ass..."

Viktor smirked. "They're working then. It's not like the skinny jeans you're wearing don't do that a bit as well... I didn't think you were a skinny jeans-type guy."

"Surprises, surprises." Yuuri said. "We should probably go in now, the idea of being _fashionably late_ is a lie."

People were beginning to crowd the dance floor, but despite that, it took less than a second to find Mila with her bright hair. She was sitting on a bar stool with a beautiful woman smiling and laughing next to her. She had bright eyes, tanned skin, long hair, not one blemish on her face. She pointed over Mila's shoulder, and she turned around.

"Vitya! And Yuuri! Come here, quickly!" She called, holding her glass in the air. She giggled at Viktor, gesturing to his legs. "Viktor, you're wearing the Ass Pants, I see." 

"Ass Pants?" Yuuri said, laughter in his voice.

"Ha ha, yeah, Ass Pants... It's dumb, it's what she calls them, I'm sensible..." Viktor muttered.

"That's how you know he likes you, when he wears the Ass Pants." Mila smirked. "Well sit down then, get some alcohol in your system." She gestured to the seats next to her, and called for the bartender.

"Do you drink Yuuri?" Viktor asked. "I noticed on Wednesday, you just had water."

"Sometimes, sure. I like some beers, wine. I feel like wine's a bit formal for a place like this though..."

Viktor held up two fingers. "Two glasses of Merlot, please. " He said to the bartender. Not a moment later he returned, two glasses of red in his hands. They grabbed the glasses, and clinked with a giggle, sipping in sync. Mila could not role her eyes any harder.

And so they talked for a while, Mila introduced Sara Crispino to Yuuri, they got on rather nicely, especially once he began to ask her about different Italian recipes he learned from Ms. Cialdini. Mila told Yuuri things about Viktor he would have never known otherwise, such as the time from college when "he had totally started an orgy". Viktor's face had turned as red as the wine they were drinking.

"Alright, I won't let you two get wine drunk at the bar, sometime you're going to join us on the floor." She hopped off her stool, Sara's hand in hers. She pulled her into a quick smiling kiss. "Come soon." She said before dragging Sara off, the two of them laughing.

Viktor downed the glass and asked for another, while Yuuri sipped politely. "In a hurry?"

"I've got to show you my moves!" Viktor grinned. "I've got the best dance moves here, no question."

Yuuri laughed and finished off his third glass-- hold on-- his fourth glass. "Have you now?"

"Let's go down, I'll show teach you something." Viktor smiled, holding out his hand. "This song has a nice beat, let's go." A pink-cheeked Yuuri took his hand and let himself be pulled away and spun into position. People were talking and moving and laughing around them, but at that moment, it was just them. Viktor started stepping to the music, side to side at first, then swaying his body slightly and moving his shoulders up and down rhythmically.

"You seem like such a cool person, like someone you wouldn't want to mess with, with all your tattoos and clothes," Yuuri said, "but in reality, you're a huge dork."

Viktor took his hand and spun him around, ending in a dip with their faces close together. "Would a dork dance like this?" He kissed him swiftly, and yanked him up in a spin. Yuuri's cheeks began to hurt from smiling.

"That's some skill you have there, but I don't think this is the place for ballroom dancing. I thought your hair was just dyed grey, I didn't know you were an actual old man." Yuuri joked.

"Fine then, you think you can do better? Teach me, seduce me with dance, flower boy. "

"You start out small," he said, swaying to the beat, "and get go from there." He ran his hands down his body, moving his shoulders in time. He was rolling his hips, looking at Viktor with an expression he'd never seen before. _He's eye-fucking me, he's actually eye-fucking me._ Viktor thought. The lights of the club cast colors on his face, alternating yellows and whites and blues, he looked ethereal; Viktor was intrigued by this new side of him, how was this the same person as the quiet, shy boy from Wednesday night? _No way is he drunk already. He only had three glasses of wine, right, not four?_ he thought.

Sara wolf-whistled at Yuuri, Mila was grinning next to her. "You go boy, fuck! Him! Up!" She clapped with each word.

Viktor felt his cheeks get hot. "Why is she like this..." He muttered.

"Someday, hopefully!" Yuuri said back to her with a smile. "Right Viktor?" He pulled Viktor in close by the collar of his shirt _and oh my god he's basically grinding right now he's rolling his hips into mine this boy I cannot believe.._. Viktor let his arms rest around Yuuri's back, unable to think of words to say.

"Look, you've made him speechless, usually the only way to do that is to gag him or something." Mila joked. "I'm kinkshaming you Viktor."

Viktor whipped his head around to glare at her, but the intimidating effect was cut by his deep blush. "I never said anything about--" he was interrupted by the girl's laughter.

"Oh don't feel bad, _Vitya_ ," Yuuri said with a smirk. Viktor was basically internally screaming now. "I'd never judge you for something like that..."

"Alrighty then!" Viktor said suddenly, awkwardly. "I think it's about time to leave, hm, see, it's about 10 now, bit too much wine, maybe we'll get some food too, come on Yuuri..."

"Viktor, we don't need to leave just yet, I like this song! No need to get so distressed, I was just joking... It takes a bit more than a few glasses to get me real drunk." He laughed. Viktor groaned.

After a few more songs and witty banter, it was 10:15, and they both agreed to call it a night. They said goodbye to the girls, who honestly probably didn't hear them due to them furiously making-out. 

 

They walked out, hand in hand. The air outside made Yuuri shiver, Viktor was right-- it was getting colder. He looked over at Yuuri, _I told you so_ written all over his face. He took off his jacket and tossed it to Yuuri, who immediately tossed it back.

"Really, I'm fine."

Viktor handed it back, a knowing look in his eyes. "Mmhm sure. But I'm going to hand it to you anyway." Yuuri huffed and put it on; the jacket was leather too, a classic biker style. "You look cute. I should let you borrow some of my clothes, I bet you'd look great." He smiled. 

He handed his helmet to Yuuri, and they drove off. Yuuri could have fallen asleep if it wasn't so loud and bumpy-- damn wine, making him all tired. Viktor almost missed the apartment again, his excuse this time being "it was too dark." _If I'm going to date this boy, I'm going to have to learn where he lives sometime..._ Viktor thought. _I'll have to show him my place too..._

 

"Hey, Viktor... Do you think you could stay the night?" Yuuri asked quietly as Viktor walked him up to the apartment door. "Because it's all dark now, I don't know how safe you would be all alone..."

"It's alright, I've driven home much later than that, like one time, Georgi and I--" he stopped. "I mean, if you want, sure. I can stay if you want, I don't see why not..."

Yuuri lead him up the stairs and to his room, where he spent about a minute fumbling with his keys, his hands were so shaky. "I don't have many people over really, I apologize if it's messy..."

His apartment was a quaint place-- a small kitchen separated from the living room by an island, a few doors in a small hallways assumingly lead to the bedroom, bathroom, and a possible closet. A sliding glass door showed the plant-covered balcony. A few pictures were hungry on the walls, papers covered the coffee table, and of course there were potted plants scattered about the house.

"I've got a few pairs of pajamas if you want, I can't imagine pants like yours would be too comfortable to sleep in... I can give you a few blankets for the couch, hold on..." Yuuri disappeared into the bathroom, coming out with some sheets and a quilt.

"Oh I just assumed we'd be sleeping together." Viktor said. Yuuri turned pink in the cheeks. "In the same bed I meant, not like--"

"I- if you want!" Yuuri interrupted. Viktor looked surprised. "I mean you can sleep, not fu-- sometime sure, but I mean-- augh..." Yuuri covered his red face with his hands. "I'll get you some pajama pants, if you need, or I guess you can just sleep in your underwear..."

Viktor followed him into his room. A small desk sat in the corner, pictures and a small tree sat upon it. He turned around, almost startled by Yuuri standing behind him. He was wearing loose sweat pants and a shirt with a dog on it.

"Bathroom's right across there, if you need anything--"

Viktor cut him off by tipping his face towards his for a kiss. "It's fine, Yuuri."

"O-okay then..."

Viktor quite literally peeled off his pants and climbed into the bed, pulling Yuuri down with him into a hug.

"V-Viktor, I have to turn off the lights... Let go..."

"Oh right sorry..."


	4. Night-Blooming Cerus and Anthurium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and merry Christmas! My present to you is another chapter!

Viktor woke squinting to sunlight streaming through the curtains and onto his face. He turned to his side to see Yuuri sleeping soundly, his eyebrows furrowed, a small line of drool pooling on the pillow. _Precious, a true angel._ thought Viktor. He noticed Yuuri's arms were around his stomach, their legs were tangled together, he was so warm. Then Yuuri made a noise suddenly, startling Viktor so much that he practically jumped out of the bed.

"Awake?" Viktor asked quietly.

"Mmmph... nghnnnn..."

"It's only... It's only like 9, we can go back to sleep if you want." Viktor patted his arm. Yuuri jerked slightly. His lips moved, Viktor heard him say something like "feet." _He talk in his sleep?_

"W-why..." Yuuri muttered. "D-don't..."

"Yuuri" he said, a little louder than a whisper, "time to wake up." Viktor tried to move, but Yuuri was hugging him too tight.

"Please...!" Yuuri's eyes opened wide and wet, staring straight at Viktor's surprised face. "I-I... V-Viktor, stay, don't leave..." He squeezed Viktor and buried his face into his shoulder, he could feel silent tears wetting his skin. Viktor felt his back, petting him reassuringly.

"Yuuri, calm down. It's okay, okay?" He said. "A nightmare, wasn't it?"

"I-- oh... you're all worried now, I'm so sorry..." He wiped a tear away. "The first night we've ever spent, and I wake up crying into your shoulder, and we've only been together for a week... We're going too fast, I knew it, it shouldn't be like this, it shouldn't..."

"No, it's alright, trust me, you can move _much_ faster than we are..." Viktor leaned on his side, to look at his face. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast, and you can talk more if you want." He got out of the bed, almost stepping on the cactus that sat on the floor next to the desk. He needed some coffee.

Yuuri sniffled and pushed his hair back. Viktor hadn't really ever seen him without his glasses, and with his hair pushed back out of his face, he looked just a bit older. _Interesting_ , he thought.

"I haven't had dream in a while, you know... Certainly not a nightmare like that..."

"What do you mean 'like that'? Something special? If you don't want to say, that's fine, of course..."

"I meant with _him_ in it..." Yuuri said quietly. "If he's ever in my dreams, they're not usually nightmares..."

 _Him_? An ex lover? A friend who had passed on? Family member? He decided not to pry anymore, this was obviously an awkward subject. Yuuri was thankful for that.

 

"Well," Yuuri said in a more upbeat (still tired though) voice, opening the fridge. "I've got eggs, leftover soups, some pork and rice dish my mom made, a vase of dying flowers, milk, and a few cheeses."

"Mmm, flowers, my favorite breakfast." Viktor joked. "Surely that's not all you have though?"

"I think I've got a packet or two of oatmeal the cupboard..."

Viktor pursed his lips and pit his hands on his hips. "No, no this won't do. We're going shopping now, I'm taking you out."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal..."

"Get dressed, we're going downtown. I'm going to teach you how to cook, Yuuri." He walked into the bedroom to retrieve his pants and jacket.

"But I already know how to cook...?" Yuuri muttered, though he didn't object; he wouldn't refuse going out with Viktor again.

\----

 

Once ready, Viktor drove them down to the city farmers market, held at the town's central park. Stalls and booths linked the perimeter, forming a square around the fountain in the middle. The place was full of people, bustling about, covered in jackets and sweaters. The trees were just beginning to turn green into yellow, and the cold morning breeze was taking leaves with it.

"Ah, it's so picturesque! Yuuri, see how the clouds are, and the trees? Beautiful." Viktor said, gesturing to the park as they walked hand-in-hand down the path.

Yuuri nodded. "Do you usually do your shopping at a market like this?"

"No, not usually. The market's only open Saturdays, and I think there's only one or two left. That's why I thought we should go." He stopped in front of a vegetable booth to buy some tomatoes. "What do you like in omelettes?"

"Um... Cheese? My mom makes this dish with rice that I like, I had some left over, I'll just eat that."

Viktor smiled. "No, I want to cook for you!" Yuuri didn't object.

Many minutes passed and they were sitting on a bench by the fountain, sharing a loaf of cinnamon bread. Three bags full of vegetables, fruits, pastries, and cheeses sat on the ground next to them.

"It's about 10:30 now... I suppose you'll have to make eggs for lunch instead of breakfast then." Yuuri said. "A brunch perhaps."

Viktor nodded, his mouth full of bread. "Verr nife, mmhm."

Yuuri smiled and looked out. Viktor saw his eyes widen and his face turn into an expression like embarrassment, fear, and happiness all combined.

"Omg... Yuuri, is that you?"

A young man Yuuri's age rushed to meet him. He was wearing work out gear, all black under armor. _Going for that 'all-one-brand-look' I see..._ Viktor thought. He had caramel skin, bright eyes, and a kind smile that could make someone melt. He was cute as hell, and still low-key sexy at the same time-- a double threat.

"Phichit!" Yuuri stood up to give him a hug, an awkward one at that.

"I haven't seen you in... What now, not 9 months surely? At the most?"

"Sounds about right..." Yuuri mumbled.

"Who's this?" Viktor whispered to Yuuri. He didn't respond.

"Man, I can't believe it! How's the flower shop going? I should stop by sometime, say hi to Nishigori."

"I-It's nice, everything's the same as when you left..."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, then 'Phichit' turned his head to Viktor. "Who's this then?" There was an odd tone to his voice, almost like loathing. "Is he--"

"Yes." Yuuri interrupted. "Yes, we're together, he's my boyfriend." Viktor smiled, it was official. It sounded odd to say it out loud, but Yuuri felt proud. They shook hands stiffly, like a father meeting his daughter's first date.

"Ah..." Phichit cast his eyes downward. "Well... I'm in town for a few days, I can't remember what hotel... Celestino is staying with his mom, I know she lives next door to you, you can ask him where I am... If you want to, you know, get together..." He gave a curt wave before jogging off to the path, Viktor swore he saw something in his eyes that didn't seem to belong there.

"Who's that?" Viktor asked, in a higher tone.

"Phichit Chulanont. He's a skater, Celestino his coach. We were... friends, in college."

"Friends? Or..."

 

Yuuri didn't say anything.

 

"Are you... Regretful? Was it not a good relationship?"

"N-no... It was great, and that's just it! We really liked each other, we clicked, we were best friends. Then, sophomore year, we kissed, and we... We..." He stared at the ground, his voice wavering. "And Viktor, we were so in love, but I guess that's how it goes with your first few lovers? And it's so terrible saying this to you, because I'm afraid."

Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri's shaking shoulders. "Afraid? Of what?"

"That-- god, I don't know. That he'd come back to get back together, or that I'd want to do that, or that you'll leave because of all this, or that you'll _want_ me to go back... that-that the same things will happen, we'll be so in love, _so in love_ , but then you'll have to leave, or I'll have to leave, and we'll fall apart and I-- I don't want that!" Yuuri babbled, his voice cracking. 

"Yuuri," Viktor turned Yuuri's flushed face to look at him, "Yuuri, I don't want to leave you. I could never bring myself to that. And by what you're saying, you're afraid of the slight possibility that I might leave you, it seems you don't want me to go either. I don't see why either of us would have to leave so suddenly, we're fine, beautifully fine."

"I'm sorry, I just-- why today, why now, what cruel plan does fate have for me? He was in my dream, Viktor, the both of you-- what is this, foreshadowing? What the f-fuck, universe, why?"

"I don't care about your past relationships. Sure, jealously is there, but if I told you of all the people I'd been with, I'm sure you'd feel that way too."

" _All the people?_ All, as in a-a lot?"

Viktor chuckled. "See, there it is, sorry to say that." He leaned his head of Yuuri shoulder and sighed. "And all this just means I'll have to love you more than anyone ever did, and the same to you. I can tell you about some of my failed relationships on the way home, to give you some pointers of what not to do." _Home, he said,_ Yuuri thought.

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and dried his face on his sleeve. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what? Letting out your feelings? It's part of my job as official boyfriend now to comfort and care about you, and I love my job." Viktor smiled.

"You're so sappy..."

"You aren't? Don't think I didn't notice your movie collection, there's more than a few rom-coms in there. Come on, I have stories to tell."

\-----

 

"And of course, there was the blond one, god, I can't believe I was ever with him. I think it was because of his ass, it was very nice. And boy did he know it. One of the reasons I left him was his ego, like he would boast the _dirtiest_ things in my ear, but he never delivered, and he always came too early." Viktor was saying as they walked through Yuuri's door. He chuckled at Yuuri's reddening face.

"Phichit was really the most serious I've gotten, I mean I had a girlfriend or two in highschool..." Yuuri said, setting the bags of produce and pastries on the counter.

"Ooh, tell me about them! You know, the last girl I was with was--"

"One was a date to a dance, my first kiss actually." Yuuri interrupted quiently, grabbing Viktor's attention.

"First kiss? Oho, tell me more!" He leaned on the counter, resting his chin on his hands. "But first, tell me where the pans are."

Yuuri pointed to a cupboard by the stove. Viktor turned on the stove and took out ingredients. "She was sweet, a really nice girl. We didn't go on more than two dates though... I don't know why, I guess we both just felt like something wasn't right. That was the case for me, I'm really fucking gay."

Viktor looked over, and expression like a surprised smile on his face. "Oh, you swore again You have such a cute face, I didn't expect that from you." He cracked two eggs with one hand, enjoying the impressed look on Yuuri's face. "Swearing isn't usually a habit of mine, just at certain occasions..."

"Like when someone's there make you, to draw it out?" Yuuri muttered. Viktor grinned silently. Yuuri realized what he said a second after, and felt his cheeks begin to warm. "I mean, um, how'd you learn to cook?" He sputtered.

Viktor laughed lightly, drawing a knife to cut up peppers and tomatoes. "Well, I guess it was my mother who taught it to me, most of what I know is from her." He didn't speak for a bit after that, the sizzling of the eggs was the only sound heard.

"W-well, that looks great, she must have taught well." Yuuri said. The silence was uncomfortable, he had to break it.

"Mmhm..." Viktor looked up from the pan suddenly, concern in his face. "I never asked you how you wanted it, I'm sorry... I hope you like green pepper, tomatoes, and cheese... Sorry about that..."

"That sounds delicious, you don't need to be sorry!" Yuuri waved his hands wildly in a gesture of _It's fine!_ "What would you like to drink? You're making lunch, I'd like someway to help you out. There's water... I think there's half a bottle of white wine in here-- I could make mimosas, but instead of champagne, I'd have to use.. what is this... Moscato." he showed him the half-empty bottle.

"That sounds fine, it'll be like a proper brunch then. I'm almost done here-- oh, you've gotten out plates!" Viktor flopped the omelettes on somewhat clumsily, and carried them to the small table Yuuri had. He had taken the vase of red flowers from the fridge and put it on the table for decoration. It certainly seemed to complete the scene.

" _Bon appetìt_ then," Viktor smiled, his arms spread out dramatically. And they ate and drank, talked and smiled. It was so pure, so very nice. _Is this how domestic life would be then? If I were to spend my life with him?_ Yuuri thought. He shook the thought away; why should he be thinking of a married life when they've only been together for a week?

 

"Alright there?" Viktor asked, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh... Yes, yes. I'll take your plate, your glass." He placed them in the sink with a clatter. He froze when he felt Viktor press up against his back and snake his hands around his stomach.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Yuuri turned around, facing Viktor now. "The only thing I've done worth thanking is crappy almost-mimosas and putting your dishes away." He half-laughed.

"I just-- talking, all this about ex-lovers, we've been together for a week, and I'm more happy than I was before, ever."

Yuuri kissed him sweetly on the lips in a hug. "Stop being so sappy!"

Viktor kissed him again. "I'm being romantic. Official boyfriends are supposed to do that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to tie this off soon, I have another idea I'd like to get too... i feel like my writing got a bit lazy here.....


	5. Light Pink Roses and Red Daisies

viktor (^_−)−☆:  
Yuuri I'm almost there

Yuuri katsudon:  
What

viktor (^_−)−☆:  
I said I'm almost there are you ready

Yuuri katsudon:  
For what

viktor (^_−)−☆:  
Fucking 

I mean no not that well maybe but no shit I must have forgotten

yuuri katsudon:  
Forgotten what Viktor goddamn

viktor (^_−)−☆:  
We're going to the parlor it's Sara's and her twin's birthday today we're having a party I thought I told you today at lunch at the shop

yuuri katsudon:  
Apparently not

Don't worry I'll throw on something not quite semi formal but still nice

viktor (^_−)−☆:  
No no I'm taking this opportunity to make you look fine as hell just you wait

yuuri katsuddon:  
that's like low key ominous but okay I can't wait

\---

 

Just five minutes after that text Viktor was standing in front of Yuuri's door, fidgeting with his jacket zipper, waiting for Yuuri to open the door. The moment the lock clicked he burst through and walked straight past Yuuri and into his closet.

"This is that important to you?" Yuuri asked sheepishly, following after him. Viktor was wearing his usual clothes, all leather and skinny jeans, but this time with a button-up shirt with a rose bloom pinned to it. 

"I am taking full advantage of this opportunity to make you the sexiest you have ever been. You'll be turning heads everywhere you strut. " Viktor said, digging through his dresser and closet, throwing clothes on the bed. "Now, I came a half hour early, and that is not enough time to get you fully... Created. But I will make it work." He said with a smile.

"Maybe you should have been a designer instead," Yuuri chuckled weakly. "Or a personal stylist, you'd do wonders for some people."

"Believe me, I thought of it. But I found my current profession more interesting and fun. Alright... try on this. No time to strip all sexy-like, you can do that later." he winked.

"I- I wasn't... Okay." He threw his simple sweatshirt and jeans to the floor. Viktor's eyes lingered on Yuuri's body, looking him up and down. His face looked like he were trying hard not to smile., trying hard to keep focused on making Yuuri into a sex god. Or at least into looking the part.

"Alright, here." He tossed a plain white shirt and a pair of black pants at him. "It's simple, but I'll let you borrow my boots and jacket. I'll just steal some of your sneakers."

"Viktor, you don't really have to give me your boots and jacket--"

"No, I absolutely do. It completes the outfit. We're channeling the soul of a modern-day greaser here, you're going to shine with rebellion and sex appeal."

Yuuri laughed out loud, a guffaw perhaps even. "Alright then. You're having fun, I won't stop you." He slipped on Viktor's jacket and boots. "Outfit complete?"

"Not just yet. Bathroom. Have you got gel?" He dragged him into the bathroom and began rifling through the cabinet. "Oh, thank goodness you do, here it is. I thought you might be the type who never does anything with his hair, you had me scared. Would you maybe happen to have any makeup-- oh nope, I didn't think you would. That might change in the future..."

Yuuri sat on the lid of the toilet as Viktor slicked his hair back with enough gel to keep it, but not too much that it was a noticeable weight. He combed it back a little, and stepped back to admire his work. He carefully slipped off Yuuri's glasses and placed them on the counter.

He sighed with satisfaction, his eyes sparkled like sapphires. "You are the most beautiful, handsome, attractive man I have ever laid eyes on. And now you have your hair styled all nicely." Viktor mused, a wide grind covering his face. "See what I did there? I insinuated that--"

"Yes, yes I know, I got it, you're a _stupendous_ comedian. You aren't too shabby yourself there, the rose is a nice touch." Yuuri smiled.

"Not too shabby? _Not too shabby?_ "

"Maybe you should have worn the ass pants, that would have been nice."

"Oh, you're cruel, you are. Though it will be nice to be rid of the burden of all those eyes staring at my back, they'll be staring at yours now. It is very nice, after all, I can't blame then." He squeezed Yuuri's ass playfully, and received a quick slug to the shoulder.

"Come on, you were the one who wanted to leave quickly, there's no time for that, let's get going."

\---

 

The sun hung low in the sky, beginning to make the sky turn orange. The rest of the shops were closing up and turning off their lights, but not Eros Tattoos. You could hear faint music pumping out, a cheer and a laugh. A party indeed was taking place.

"We have arrived!" Viktor declared, swinging open the parlor door. Sara's smiling face popped out of the break room, she had confetti in her hair.

"Oh, aren't you two handsome! Come, we're having a tournament, we've moved out some stuff to make room for people." She said, waving them in.

Viktor practically squealed. "Yuuri, please tell me you know how to play Mario kart."

"Um... Sure? Is this all we're doing? Why's there such... Such intense music?"

"Oh, my dear lover, I forgot you've never done this before." Viktor led him into the break room. Sara hadn't lied, they really had cleared the room of furniture. They had decked it out with miscellaneous Christmas lights, and an old boombox sat on the counter, blasting away 90s dance remixes. The room was filled with people Yuuri had met already, and some newcomers as well.

There was a boy with long blond hair and a scowl on his face, he looked very concentrated. Once or twice he'd smile at the boy beside him, in an almost taunting way, but there wasn't any dislike. That other boy seemed older, he had an undercut that suited him nicely. They both had button-up shirts and ties, and had controllers in their hands, Yuuri deduced they must be in the lead of the game. Last, there was a young man standing in the corner who looked somewhat uncomfortable. He had tanned skin, short-cut brown hair, and he was dressed in a simple suit. He was quietly sipping at a beer bottle, he looked like he was trying hard not to be interested in the game.

Mila saw them enter in, and wolf-whistled at Yuuri, making some others turn their heads. "Damn, son!" Mila exclaimed. "Aren't you looking fine as hell? Take me now!" She was wearing a little black party dress, similar to Sara's. "Just joking babe," she said to Sara, sitting next to her.

"Why's everyone kind of dressed up? It seems a bit much." Yuuri commented. "Isn't this a children's game? You all seem rather invested..."

"Yuuri, bud, son, you don't understand. This great game, bestowed upon us by the great Miyamoto, plays a large part in this establishment." Mila said, the other employees nodded.

"Then why don't you get the Wii U version--"

"Blasphemy!" Mila cried dramatically.

"We determine simple chores with this and stuff." Viktor explained. "And we're dressed up because it's Sara and Mickey's birthday, a time to celebrate and be classy. And because it's fun-- don't tell me you don't just want to feel a bit fancy sometimes."

"I guess you're right about that... Pass me a controller then--" he was interrupted by a guttural yell and a cheer. The blond-haired teen tried to throw the controller at the television but (thankfully) he had the wrist strap on.

"FUCKING GODDAMNIT!"

"Yuratchka, calm down, swearing isn't polite." Viktor scolded gently.

"Oh shut up, come back when you've lost after getting first place five times in a row..." He muttered.

"Yuratchka? Is that his name?" Yuuri asked Viktor.

Viktor chuckled lightly. "Oh, no, that's just a nickname, like how they sometimes call me Vitya. It's Yuri, same as yours. That's his boyfriend there who beat him." He pointed to the boy with the undercut. "Congratulations Otabek, by the way. It's not easy with him." He patted his shoulder; Otabek smiled smugly.

"We aren't dating." Yuri said.

"Oh, really? Well then what do you call those motorcycle rides? Or that handholding?"

"Friendship." Yuri said flatly. "Beka, let's go, they're being annoying again."

"Actually, I'd like to play a bit more, but if you want--" Otabek muttered.

"We can stay then!" Yuri said quickly, earning quite titters of laughter.

Controllers were passed around, characters and karts were selected, and the races were started. At around 9:30, they stopped playing because Yuri had been called home. Yuuri has ended up winning 6 races, Viktor with 5, Otabek and Yuri with 4, and Mila with 10. Everyone else either didn't play, or lost miserably. Georgi got stuck with all the chores.

Yuuri learned that the tanned man in the corner was named Michele, or Mickey as everyone called him. "--Probably the only straight one here, but we don't quite know about him. Or Georgi either I guess." Sara had told him while pouring glasses of whiskey. They had moved the couches back into the small room, and had turned down the boombox.

"You know, Michele, I think I remember you from somewhere." Yuuri was saying. He had his head on Viktor's lap, draping his legs over the arm of the couch, his glass in his hand.

"Do you?" Michele muttered from the corner that he now sat in.

"Mmhm. Viktor and I went to a restaurant on a date, and I think you were there."

"Oh, the bistro?" Sara offered. "Probably then, our family owns it. Crispino, that's our last name. We work there sometimes, though I've got a better job than him. Personal trainer and the like, I teach a zumba class and stuff like that."

"She's got amaaazing muscles." Mila dragged out with the slur of alcohol. "So strong, and pretty, and flexible, and pretty, and she dances with her hips, sometimes when visit her I stay a while, to watch her teach, and she dances, and I reallyyy love her..."

Michele huffed like a frustrated child.

"Oh, are you lonely, jealous perhaps? Apologies for having you in such a situation, poor boy." Viktor said to him in a taunting voice, idly playing with Yuuri's hair. He seemed to have forgotten about the gel. "Are you like Georgi, did your lady run from you to another?"

Georgi groaned into his hands, covering up his face. "Oh, don't bring her up, god..."

" _И слезами и стихотворениями, Обожгу тебя горькую, милую_ " Viktor said, the slightest sing-song tone to his voice. Georgi groaned again.

"What's that?" The twins said nearly at the same time.

" _And with poems and with tears, I'll burn you so bitter, so dear_ he said. It's from _Oчарована, Oколдована_." Mila said. "Enchanted, Bewitched basically. A simple drinking song about love, it's kind of old."

"Well now you have to sing it all." Yuuri said. "Otherwise we won't understand the context, right?"

Viktor laughed. "It's Russian, you wouldn't understand anyway. I don't know if I even remember all the words, and it's a slower song, it would be boring for you."

"I know the words," Georgi said. "You can tag along singing at the parts you know." He smirked at Viktor's glare. " _Очарована, околдованна  
С ветром в поле когда-то повенчена/ Вся ты словно в оковы закованна..._ " he began. He had a lower voice, not used to singing it seemed.

" _Драгоценная ты моя женщинна._ " Viktor sang somewhat quietly in smooth tenor, finishing the verse. Yuuri sat up in awe with his mouth open in an "o" shape. It sounded slow, almost sad, but amazing nonetheless.

"Viktor, you sing beautifully, more, more!" He clapped. Viktor made a dramatic sigh and stood up off the couch, pulling Yuuri up with him.

" _Невеселая, не печальная,_  
Словно с темного неба сошедшая/  
Ты и песнь моя обручальная,  
И звезда ты моя сумашедшая." Viktor sang, leading Yuuri around the small coffee table with short steps.

" _Я склонюсь над твоими коленями, Обниму их с неистовой силою/ И слезами и стихотворениями, Обожгу тебя горькую, милую_ " Mila joined in, singing softly to her girlfriend. "Oh, these two poor lonely boys who have no partners to sing to..." She giggled quietly to Sara.

 _Что не сбудется, позабудется/  
Что не вспомнится, то не исполнится,_ " Georgi extended his hand in Michele's direction dramatically. Michele huffed like a spoiled child. " _Отчего же ты плачешь, красавица-- Или мне это просто чудится._ " Georgi finished the line with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh, are we just imagining your tears of loneliness?" Mila chuckled lightly.

Viktor spun Yuuri quickly around, almost making him fall to the ground. _Очарована, околдованна, С ветром в поле когда-то повенчена... Вся ты словно в оковы закованна..._ " Viktor's voice fell a bit lower a, a bit quieter as he danced a giggling Yuuri about the small space. He dipped him low to the ground. " _So precious, to me, my dear beloved._ " He ended in a whisper. He pressed a kiss long and hard to Yuuri's lips.

"You said that in English." Yuuri stated quietly, still low in Viktor's arms.

"Because I wanted you to understand, of course." Viktor smiled with closed lips. Yuuri touched Viktor's cheek softly with his fingertips, he was blushing so warm and red. Viktor pulled him up and onto the couch beside him. Yuuri laid his legs over Viktor's lap and brought Viktor's face to his, into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first.

"I swear if I see tongues come out I am leaving and never coming back, for I will be haunted by the sounds forever, I'm sure. This is too much affection for a single, straight man like me." Michele said. His looked rather displeased and pale, which was a feat for his tan skin.

"But if you were kissing a woman like that, it would be fine?" Mila asked, her face somewhat stern.

"If I were kissing a man, even. If it's not me, it's just awkward."

Gerogi turned the conversation into one about a trip to China he took a while back, which made everyone happier. Viktor leaned in, his warm breath ghosted over Yuuri's ear. Yuuri involuntarily moved his head for Viktor to press a soft kiss to his jaw. "Kiss me again, harder, Yuuri." He whispered, sending a shiver down Yuuri's spine.

"But he just said it makes him uncomfortable--" He made a small smile of realization. "Oh, I see, you deviant, you want him to leave."

"Deviant?" Viktor giggled quietly. "Is that what I am?" Yuuri cupped his cheek with one hand and kissed him, licking at his bottom lip and pushing his tongue in. He could taste the whiskey that flushed his cheeks, that impaired his decision making ability. Yuuri nearly forgot where they were and what was happening, too lost in Viktor. Yuuri held his face with both hands, melting into him.

Michele groaned, grabbing Yuuri and Viktor's attention. He pointed at the hallway with a huff of frustration. "Alright, you fools, out. Out. You're too tipsy to be with sensible people such as myself." He crossed his arms, he looked like a fed-up parent. "If you won't go, then I'm leaving. Actually, I'll leave anyway. Georgi, we took the bus here, so you're driving me home. I know you have a car. Goodbye you gays, I hope you get laid and whatever, as long as you don't bring it up when I'm around." He dragged Georgi out by the arm, who gave a bit of a salute before disappearing from the room.

Mila shook her head disappointingly. "You fuckers did that on purpose. I can't quite blame you though, Sara, your brother's a bit of a dick. I think we can all agree we wanted him to leave, at least a little bit." Sara shrugged and gave a nod. "If you guys want to leave now too that's fine, the party's pretty much over now. I didn't think he'd take Gerogi with him, he's a fun drunk. Or maybe do you think they'll... no, no. Mickey's too straight..."

Viktor smiled at Yuuri, his eyes full of mischief. "We've been given permission to leave twice now, I see how it is. Wanna scoot?" Viktor asked him with sincerity. Yuuri laughed loudly, falling into Viktor's shoulder, who then half-heartedly pushed him off.

" _Wanna scoot?_ you sound like an old man! I suppose you do have grey hair..." Viktor made an offended look, touching his hair. Yuuri's laughed again, pure and warm-hearted. "I suppose we can, if you'd like to. And perhaps, just maybe..." Yuuri then looked at him with the most sinful smirk he had ever made in his 23 years of living, and he didn't regret one moment. A smirk that said _'I want to see your hair dripping with sweat because of me',_ one that said _I want to see your neck and collar bones covered in fading red and purple marks made by my lips'_. He liked the look on Viktor's face, the way his eyes got wide and blush spread across his face and his mouth opened enough for him to let out a quite "oh."

"I'm gonna get an Uber, I'm not letting you motorcycle me to your house when you're like this, all tipsy." Yuuri said, bringing out his phone. "Unlike some, I know how to hold my liquor.

"What a responsible man!" Viktor cried. "I'll marry you, you're perfect. And I can hold it, I'm doing it right now, see? You said it, I'm not drunk, I'm... Tipsy. Just enough alcohol for questionable decisions."

"Much of what you've done has been questionable, but not entirely bad I suppose... The uber'll be here in a bit, hold tight."

"Oh, you want me tight? I guess I'll have to take out this buttplug..."

The room was silent, unable to decipher if he was actually kidding. Everyone's face was some combination of disgust, surprise, and amusement.

"God, so serious, come on now..."

"Hey!" Mila spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled. "Perhaps you should go outside and wait? Or just go out there anyway? Or go literally anywhere else than here, you dirty man?"

"I see how it is..." Viktor muttered, fake-hurt. "But a good idea, yes, Yuuri, we should go wait! We wouldn't want them to be waiting for us, that's rude." He grabbed Yuuri's hand and ran with him out of the studio. He swung him into a chaste kiss, and swung back out some version of a waltz. Viktor spun him like a newly-wedded bride out the door, smiling with red cheeks.

"Overreacting a bit?" Yuuri chuckled. The sky was dark now, peppered with a few faint stars. The street lamp illuminated their smiles in an almost eerie way.

"Overreacting? Me? I would never," Viktor said sarcastically. "When have I ever overreacted? I can't think of a single time, not once--"

"You can stop that now, I get it, you have sass to spare."

"Sass to spare, hm? Haven't heard that quip before." They snickered quietly before slipping back into a minute-long, smiling, tension-filled silence. The silence was broken by Yuuri and Viktor exchanging formalities with the driver who soon arrived(they had decided to go to Viktor's place this night, for Yuuri had never been), but was soon continued in the backseat. A different silence it was, the kind where you want to continue talking about more personal matters but there's a third wheel who you don't quite feel comfortable with being present for the conversation. That type of silence.

Then Yuuri placed his hand on Viktor's thigh. He smirked in that way he had earlier, the way that made Viktor _weak_. Even in the darkness of the drive, it wasn't hard to see the flush quickly creeping up Viktor's face.

"Now, while you look absolutely ravishing, very handsome, Yuuri," Viktor hissed quitely. "Not now." He didn't want them to be _that_ couple, kind that was all over each other in the backseat.

"But Viktor," Yuuri moved his hand slowly upward. "But Viktor, isn't it exciting, the thrill of it?"

"Look, I'm not going to kinksh--" Yuuri squeezed at the bulge in his pants, effectively shutting him up with a hitch of breath. " _Yuuri..._ "

Yuuri snickered quietly, retracting his hand. "It's so boring now though. At least a kiss, Viktor. Just one, _Vitya..._ "

"Fuck you," He said, flustered and pink in the dark. Yuuri laughed again, he was so cute all hot and bothered.

"I think you're the one getting fucked tonight..." Yuuri whispered.

"O-oh, am I? We'll see about that, how long do you think you can pin me down?"

"It depends how many time I can make you c-"

A sharp cough, more of a gag really interrupted them from the front seat. Immediately they slid to opposite sides of the car, furiously red in the face. _Fuck._ they both thought, simultaneously. They had become that couple, the kind every Uber driver surely dreaded.

Luckily Viktor's apartment was just one uncomfortably awkward minute away, and they were free. After apologizing too much and leaving too great a tip, they left the car. They had only reached the front stoop before they burst, doubling over in laughter.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Viktor panted, struggling to find his key in the dark. "You absolute fucker..."

Yuuri kissed him on the cheek as an apology, trying to to giggle as he did it. "Come on, just hurry up, I want to see your place!"

"Fine, fine! But know, that one day, I'll get you back for that. I'll embarrass you so hard, I'll... I'll say dirty things when we're out shopping, when you're on the phone with someone important." The door finally clicked open, and the pushed inside.

Yuuri laughed weaker, his high dying out. "I would say I can't wait, but that seems like a very real threat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with the song there, if you see any mistakes or have any pointers, don't hesitate to say! I do love seeing your comments~
> 
> Here's an English translation I found-
> 
> You're an enchanted one, you're a bewitched one  
> With the wind in the field you were wedded once  
> As if all of you in the irons chained  
> So precious, to me, my dear beloved.
> 
> Not a happy one, nor a saddest one  
> As from dark sky descended in flame  
> You're my wedding song to be always sung  
> And the star you're mine insane
> 
> I'll bow down over knees of yours  
> With a frantic strength I'll embrace you  
> And with poems and with tears  
> I'll burn you so bitter and dear
> 
> What will never come, we'll remember none  
> What is not recalled, will not come at all  
> So why are you crying beautiful  
> Or it's only me just imagining
> 
> You're enchanted one, you're bewitched one  
> With the wind in the field you were wedded once  
> As if all of you in the irons chained  
> So precious, to me, my dear beloved.
> 
> Also I'm hoping to wrap it up in the next chapter, though it might take two possibly, but probably not... But thank you for sticking with!


	6. Coriander Bloom, Green Carnation and Mallow

_Detroit, Michigan, 3 years ago_

"Why have they not made a third one? You have to make it a complete trilogy, you can't just leave it at two!"

Yuuri chuckled, which made Phichit's head bounce up and down on his shoulder. "Maybe the budget ran out? Or the actors didn't want to do it anymore?"

"I will buy every copy out there if it means they'll get enough money for a third movie. I've been listening to the OST of this series for years, Yuuri, and I hate to say it but it's getting a bit old, and that makes me sad." Phichit pouted. "And the best way to deal with sadness is alcohol, right, so pass me that wine bottle there--"

"No, Feet, no more wine, soon your teeth will be stained red or something." Yuuri placed the bottle farther away on the floor. When they had first met, Yuuri had mispronounced his name as _Feet-cheet_ , and he had kept it as a nickname.

"Boo, you whore."

"You're the one who's basically slept with half your Spanish class."

"True. See after that would have been the best time to take a big swig of that Merlot."

"And right now is the best time for me to carry your drunk ass to your bed so that you can wake up in time for psych tomorrow. The floor in front of the refrigerator isn't the most comfortable place to sleep."

They stared each other down form maybe ten seconds before they both burst out laughing. Phichit buried his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck, giggling.

"Feet, you're staring to like, drool on my neck, my shoulder's getting all wet, you nerd."

"How do you know that's not my plan?" He said into his shirt, his voice all muffled. Yuuri laughed again, and half-heartedly pushed him off.

"Alright, get up, I'm dumping you in your bed." He tried to pick him up bridal style, but then gave up and decided to just drag him across the carpet. Yuuri pushed him up into his bed and threw a blanket at him. "If you throw up, do it in the bathroom please!"

"That was one time!" Phichit cried. "What is it going to take to make you forget that?"

"A lot of money and a dog, get me that and I'll forget it all."

"No, no, I have a better idea than that."

"What's it then-- mmph!"

Phichit had grabbed the collar of Yuuri's shirt and pulled him to his mouth into a sudden kiss. Yuuri gradually relaxed into it, letting their lips and tongues slosh over each other sloppily. Yuuri tasted the sweet wine on his tongue, and sighed slightly into the kiss. Phichit let go of his shirt and pulled away, letting his head fall back to the bed with a laugh.

"Did you forget now?"

"Forget what?"

\--

 

At the same time of late night, 3 years later, Yuuri had Viktor Nikforov --who was already a very good contender for the title of "love of his life"-- pinned up against his own kitchen wall. 

"Aren't you eager, a greedy little piggy?" Viktor purred, breathing heavily after a minute of having Yuuri's tongue in his mouth. "You're certainly no virgin..."

"You thought I was?" Yuuri chuckled. He moved his hair over his left eye. "I am truly hurt, how could you have done this to me!?" He said, mocking his lover with a butchered Russian accent.

"Is that how I really sound to you? Like the fat man from _Despicable Me_?"

Yuuri's face fell. "No, babe, no, I love your voice, I love you--"

Viktor squeezed his ass suddenly, eliciting a gasp from Yuuri's lips. He fell laughing onto Yuuri's shoulder. "You called me babe, how sweet of you, you love me!" He giggled. "I love you too, _возлюбленная_!" He pecked Yuuri's cheek.

"What does vozl-vozly--"

"Beloved, sweetheart, you say it like _voz-lyu-blen-naya._ "

" _Витя, ты моя возлюбленная_."

Viktor felt his cheeks get hot. "Oh Yuuri, how sweet!"

"I looked up some things on Google translate a bit ago, in case the time ever came up..." He whispered, kissing Viktor's jaw.

"I'll teach you more sometime, more than just please and thank you, things like _Быстрее, грубее,_ and _ебать меня_." He said, getting quieter with each phrase.

"Say more like that, say more.." Yuuri said before he began to run his hands up under Viktor's shirt. He sucked hickeys into Viktor's shoulder, bright pink and subtle purple, while sweet-nothings in a language he hardly knew were whispered into his ear. The words could mean less, Viktor could be talking about groceries for all he cared. He was powerless against Yuuri's mouth, he could do nothing but stand against the wall and groan and move his hips to try and get some sort of friction.

"Yuuri-- the wall-- it's uncomfortable, might we move-- my bed--" Viktor muttered in between kisses. Yuuri pulled back, nodding quickly, taking off his shirt at the same time. Viktor took his hand and led him to his room, not bothering to flick on the lights. He let Yuuri push him to the bed and crawl up on him to lay waste to his chest and abs.

"You're beautiful, Viktor, Vitya, perfect." Yuuri mumbled against skin, almost tickling him. He ran his hands down Viktor's muscles, tracing the outlines of tattoos that encircled his torso. "A true work of art. I wish I could see them all clearly, but you were so eager you didn't think about lights..."

"They're hardly important, you shouldn't need to see me clearly to love me, it's not the outward appearance that matters, right?" Viktor said with a grin, he sounded like a children's cartoon.

"But I would like to see your eyes so blown with desire, and your skin so flushed red, and I want to see your face clearly when you come, white and hot and moaning my name..." Yuuri whispered. He could feel Viktor shivering.

"Well now you've got me feeling so regretful, you're rather dominating aren't you? What happened to the shy, kind, flower boy?" He said with a joking smirk.

"I fell in love, I suppose? Is it too early to say that?" He chuckled quietly.

"Perhaps, is what I'd say, if I hadn't fallen as well..." Viktor said, ending with a kiss which soon turned into gentle nipping at the lips. Yuuri had him pinned down with his mouth, his hands busy at frantically undoing their belts and pants. It was little bit more difficult than it would be if Viktor was thrusting up his hips to get the slightest bit of friction. Yuuri pulled Viktor's pants off so that he was just there in his underwear and socks. He pulled open the bedside drawers and tossed the bottle at Yuuri.

He shoved down Viktor's briefs, and made a slight, unconscious smile.

"You like what you see?" Viktor said with a smug look. "You'll look nice with you ass spre--"

Yuuri gave a swift stroke up Viktor's cock, effectively shutting him up. "You've got it wrong, _Vitya_ , you're the one getting fucked tonight."

Viktor smirked and moved his legs so that they rested on Yuuri's shoulders. "Aren't you a commanding one? I like it." He added, in a whisper.

Yuuri kissed the insides of Viktor's thighs, sucking on the sensitive skin close to his cock to draw out more moans and gasps. He began to stretch Viktor with one hand, using the other to satisfy himself a little.

"You look wondrous with pleasure written on your face Yuuri, I can only imagine, though not for long I hope, what you'll look like when I am assisting..." Viktor purred, his hands were already gripping the sheets. If just kisses and two fingers had made him so weak, what will he feel like with Yuuri inside him?

Viktor suddenly bucked his hips upward with a cry. Prostate. Yuuri rubbed at it slightly, enjoying Viktor's face. His head was pushing back onto the pillow, his mouth was open in a silent scream, his eyes wide.

"God, Yuuri, please, hurry, oh my god..." Viktor pleaded, trying to keep himself from moving back on Yuuri's fingers in fear of coming too early. "I need, I need you--"

"Calm down, drama queen." Yuuri laughed in a voice like a whisper. He ripped open a condom and rolled it on as quick as he could. With the small squelch of lube he pushed in, and he swore he could see Viktor's eyes pop out of his skull. He immediately began moving, with quick heavy breaths and closed eyes. Yuuri was apparently to slow for him, which changed rather quickly. Hoisting one leg over his shoulder and holding the other one out, he made for an easier and rougher position. Viktor's staccato moans soon followed, they were like music to his ears.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, faster, come on, fuck me quick--"

"I'm trying, I'm-I'm..."

They fell into a rhythm, their gasps and moans were like notes in a symphony to match it. Heartbeats blending together, joining as one. A song of passion and lust and just maybe even true, real love.

"My Yuuri, I'm--"

"Me too, me too.." Yuuri leaned down to kiss the sloppiest kiss he had ever made. It was more like a desperate grab at more contact. All clacking teeth and slight, tiny nips at lips and tongues. Yuuri looked into Viktor's bright, lively sapphire eyes, sparkling wet and beautiful. Beautiful.

Just a moment later they came, within seconds of each other. Viktor's perfectly breathy, almost porn star-like moan was Yuuri's turning point, if it had been anyone else he could have gone much longer. They laid there for a minute, all sweaty and breathing heavy and resting, savoring this moment of sudden peace and staring into each other's eyes again because why not. They might have just stayed like that if Viktor hadn't said something about being uncomfortable and "you could probably pull out now".

That might have been the most comfortable night Yuuri had ever slept, being squeezed tight by Viktor's arms with their legs tangled together. They could lay like that forever, neither one of them would have cared.  


\-----

"What are you doing?" Viktor said with his eyes still closed. His voice was raw and his accent seemed thicker. He had woken up to a tickling sensation, like a feather or something was being dragged about his back. Yuuri's right arm was underneath him, basically cupping his pec, it was comforting in a way. Viktor turned his head back, best he could to see Yuuri's face. He had on a sleepy smile, his hair was all messed up, but in that attractive-bedhead kind of way.

"I can see your tattoos now because of the sunlight. They're beautiful..." He answered. He was tracing the outline of a cathedral that turned into a rippling flag that ran from his scapula to his shoulder. He moved to the large canine that went from his upper left side to the lower right. "I like this one... It's a wolf right? It looks more like a dog though, the fur was drawn curlier."

"Oh, that one," Viktor chuckled. "My dog, Makkachin is a poodle, I asked the artist if they could somehow combine a wolf with a poodle and they managed. Poodles aren't that intimidating or cool to have on your back as a tattoo, sadly. I have a cartoons one on my arm though, I inked it in myself."

"Who ever said you had to have cool back tattoos?"

"I suppose no one... Oh well, that doesn't really matter I guess."

Yuuri recognized Georgi's and Mila's work too. There was a realistic moon on Viktor's left shoulder with clouds, and simple vines and leaves seemed to fall down. A tiny stick man was climbing up a vine.

"Is that like Jack and the beanstalk? The little person on the vine?"

Viktor laughed again. "That was blond Yuri's attempt at a tattoo, that stick man. His birthday present this year, it was back in March. We let him do a little tattoo on each of us, a tiny stick man. I think he did alright, it hurt a little bit more than if it were done by a professional, but it was bearable."

"Turn over, I want to see the others more. I've been thinking a bit... Hm..."

Viktor rolled so he was facing Yuuri, propped up on his arm.

"You're too perfect, you know that? I'm very sure you were artificially created, your figure is too good. And your nipples are too pink, a clear sign of genetic-modification of course." Yuuri added, making them both laugh.

Viktor suddenly threw off the covers and practically jumped out of bed, making Yuuri yelp. A slight pink tint accompanied his cheeks at the sight of all the hickeys about his thighs, stomach, and collarbone. "I'm sorry, as much as I absolutely love laying here sleepily with you, I am more of a morning person than you it seems. Come on, we should get up, it's like 10, you have to see Makkachin! He'll wake you up surely!" He cheered, whistling at the end. He walked out into the hall. "He likes to sleep out in the living room by the fireplace, even when there's no fire. Makkachin, come here!"

Yuuri heard the quick scratches of paws on the wooden floor and the jingling of a collar. A brown poodle came bounding into the room and jumped up onto the bed. Yuuri shielded his face from the dog, letting it lick his hands rather than his face. Eventually Makkachin calmed down and let Yuuri pet him softly.

"He's very very cute. He's like a fluffy baby, aren't you? Yes, a fluffy baby..." Yuuri said in a high voice. Makkachin barked in response.

_He's so fucking cute I'm so in love right now oh my god_. Viktor was smiling very much.

"A very good dog you have Viktor, I approve." Yuuri chuckled. "Oh can you check if my pants and things are on the floor? I'm a bit cold."

"Oh a shame you'll have to cover up..." Viktor said, and got a small pillow thrown at him. He tossed a shirt and his underwear at him. "I think I'll make French toast for breakfast, how's that? You seem to like my cooking, I remember to omelettes I made at your place."

"Oh, that's very nice of you! I can help if you need. Don't cook naked though, at least wear an apron or something! Also you didn't give me my pants but whatever..." Yuuri said through his shirt, he was in the middle of pulling it over his head. "Also maybe you should take a shower first, I mean after last night it would probably be good..."

"Don't you want to shower with me?" Viktor said in that fake-hurt voice.

Yuuri made a smirk. "Oh I definitely do, but I want breakfast even more, and I know we'd take a while if we showered together. I need my Viktor-made French toast."

Fifteen minutes later-- it would have been longer if Viktor did his hair, bit he decided against it then-- Viktor's very clean kitchen was filled with the sound of sizzling French toast, and the dripping sound of the coffee maker. Viktor was whisking up eggs in just and apron and Yuuri was finding it a bit more difficult to function with Viktor's ass just _out there_ , and Viktor knew it. Two pieces of toast already sat in the trash because Yuuri had handed him coriander instead of cinnamon, which had not given good results. Yuuri had then proceeded to almost-involuntarily tell him everything he knew about cilantro and it's flowers. Eventually the two had beautiful hot plates in front of them of breakfast as they sat at the counter, and they scarfed it down in unison as if they were starving.

"I could go back to sleep now." Viktor muttered, his voice muffled by a coffee mug.

"I'm never opposed to going back to bed." Yuuri said. "I can opposed to sleep occasionally however." He said. Viktor made a weak smile, a "I see what you did there" smile.

"Just the feeling of being happy and full is making me tired though. But I don't want to sleep? I want to do things with you, I want to go on a walk with Makkachin and you, I want to watch movies and things and kiss a lot."

"Wishing for a domestic life, it seems. I'm not going to get married right now though, sorry about that." Yuuri chuckled.

"You're like the first person I've felt so... Head over heels for I suppose, I like you very much." He was feeding Makkachin blue berries, not looking up to meet those lovely brown eyes.

"I feel the same." Yuuri sighed, looking over at his lover. The light was hitting his face so wonderfully, making his eyes sparkle and his skin glow. He looked some fairy or elf or something, he was so perfect Yuuri couldn't help smile.

"You certainly look it, you have a love-struck smile on, you do that a lot."

"Well I can't help it if I'm love-struck." Yuuri tipped Viktor's face to his for a kiss, or two, or three. It quickly turned sensual when Yuuri opened his mouth to let out a sigh, also inviting Viktor's tongue in. Yuuri's hand migrated up to holding Viktor's still-damp hair, pulling just a bit every so often.

"I'm getting uncomfortable just being naked, I'm going to get on clothes." Viktor whispered, pulling away.

"That is literally the least sexy thing you could have said in that voice, god, just go." Yuuri waved him off with a chuckle. He turned his attention to Makkachin, making him on very happy dog.

Eventually they did end up taking the dog for a walk, conversing about many different things. They talked about Russia, Yuuri's family, dogs, Yuuri's past in ice skating with Phichit, the possibility of using sex toys, how Viktor came to cook so well, and an idea Yuuri had that he had mentioned earlier. Viktor smiled very much when it was brought up, he offered all he knew, which was a lot.

"Yes, we'd definitely be able to do that. Today do you think? I think tomorrow would be better, I obviously don't work today. You'll have to bring me some of that woman's soup though."

"I don't have to pay you in money at all, just in Italian food?" Yuuri joked.

"Of course you should still pay me, but add in the soup as a tip. I can't just do this for free, you know. It's like asking you to make 50 arrangements for a banquet a week away without pay."

"I don't know about that--"

"No that's exactly how it is, absolutely of course." Viktor grinned. Yuuri playfully punched his shoulder, but underestimated the strength he put into it. Viktor stumbled off the sidewalk and was subjected to 20 seconds of rapid-fire apologies.

"Calm down, calm down, it's fine." Viktor chuckled. "Come on, we'll walk there. I think Mila's there today, they'll like to see Makkachin. I'll bet you 5$ Yurio's there."

"Done."

\---

The chiming of Eros Tattoos's door-activated bell made Mila jump, which made her mess up a realistic drawing of a tiger she had been working on since lunch. Makkachin's unmistakable barks in response to the bell also made her jump, which made her mess up a little bit more. Now she was rather mad, but that was combined with the fondness she had for the dog, so she was more minorly irritated.

"Babicheva!" Viktor called in a sing-song voice. "My lover and I have arrived!"

"Oh, lovers are you now? Nice, congratulations. Hold on... YURATCHKA!" She yelled in direction of the break room.

"WHAT?" was yelled back.

"THEY FUCKED!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Pay up." Viktor nudged Yuuri.

Mila turned her attention back to the couple. "Why're you here then?"

"My lovely boyfriend would like a tattoo!" Viktor said, a wide grin on his face. "A flower of course, and I told him about that technique you were trying!"

She looked at Yuuri, his soft cheeks and kind eyes, his usually worried face. "Are you actually fucking sure? Like really? Blink once if he's making you do this."

Yuuri laughed. "No, really, actually I've been thinking about it from when we first spoke really. Then today I saw Viktor had so many, and I thought, _'how bad can it be then?'_ "

Mila made a skeptical face. "I mean if you're sure, I'll do it. No turning back though. Have you thought of what you want?"

"Yes exactly, we have them in the shop."

Mila told him about the technique Viktor had mentioned-- the dipping of flowers and leaves in ink to create the line art that would be inked in with the needle. Yuuri ran quickly over to Sakura Square to cut off a few blossoms. He returned with a large green bloom and a small purple one.

Once the area on his forearm was clean and the design had been pressed on, Mila began the process. To her mistake, she asked Yuuri to talk to them to keep his mind off of it. The two of them were subjected to a mini-lecture on sunflowers and roses. Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand so hard he was afraid it would fall off from lack of blood. It took a bit, much suffering was endured, but the end result was wonderful.

"It looks kind of angry, all red..." Yuuri muttered. "I don't want to move, it hurts a bit... But Mila, thank you very much, very much indeed. Now I want to cover my whole arm with flowers!"

Viktor laughed. "Maybe wait a bit on that, you're hardly used to having just one tattoo."

"I know you know all about symbolism pertaining to plants and things, is there a meaning with these specific flowers?" Mila asked.

Yuuri pointed to the green bloom. "Green carnations, they're sometimes used as gay pride symbols, because there was a book loosely based on Oscar Wilde and his dealings with men, he actually got brought to trial over it." He moved to the purple one. "Mallow, or malva, is the reason for the color mauve, and means "consumed by love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed, in each chapter there should be a mention of some kind of flower of plant- the chapter title flowers are placed in certain moments corresponding with their meanings. I used this to determine each chapter title-  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you very much for reading; this was my first fic that wasn't a one shot, I originally didn't think I'd get 2 chapters out of this idea, let alone 6!


End file.
